


True Love Is Hard

by ProudCanadianGal101



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudCanadianGal101/pseuds/ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mai confessed, and got detected, she went to Masako. They confessed to each other then.</p>
<p>Now three years later, they want to get married, but can't in Japan. They move to America to start a ghost hunting business there, but soon the whole of SPR joins them there. </p>
<p>They get harder cases than they thought, but will they survive and will their love survive too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love Is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This is a skim editing job, so it won't be correct for that stuff...
> 
> I just found this so I decided to post it... I don't know when Im going to update, but hopefully soon... I am writing a book after all...
> 
> ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoy it!!

Prologue

Masako opened her door after she heard loud bangs. She was surprised to see the person she loves at the door crying. “Mai, what's wrong?” Masako opened the door wide, letting the sobbing girl enter. When Mai entered, she gave the medium a big hug and sobbed on her shoulder, clinging to her kimono.

“I-I told Naru I had a crush on him… But… But…” Mai tried to tell Masako, but she couldn't tell her what happened clearly. Masako looked at the slightly older girl compassionate eyes. Masako led the other female towards her bed and sat down with her. 

The unexpected sitting motion caused Mai to tumble down causing both teens to lay down. Masako ran her fingers through Mai’s short hair when the latter curled up and cuddled Masako. The famous teen noticed Mai stopped sobbing when she heard the faint snores Mai has. Masako gave Mai a sad smile as she closed her eyes.

“Why did you have to break her heart?” Masako quietly asked, knowing she won't get a response, as she silently drifted off to her dreams.

When Masako woke up the next morning, she noticed Mai was smiling and hugging the younger tighter. Masako looked at the digital clock by the door and saw that they were leaving in an hour. Masako didn't want to wake up Mai, but she didn't have any other choice. “Mai wake up. We're going soon.” Masako gently shook Mai.

“What time is it?” Mai asked as she sat up, rubbing her sleep filled eyes. Masako blushed at the sight, Mai looked like a cute little kid. 

“It's seven AM, and we're leaving in an hour.” Masako told Mai, not wanting Mai to leave. Masako was surprised when all Mai did was lay down and close her eyes. Masako heard mail mumble something but didn't catch what she was saying. “Why did you visit me last night, and not someone else. For example John would of been better to visit.” 

Masako was expecting Mai to reply with something about her being closer, or something along those lines. Masako and Mai weren't close friends, and Masako pretending to love Naru didn't help. Everyone knew Mai had a big crush on the mysterious boss of theirs. What the medium wasn't expecting was for the brunette to kiss her. Masako’s eyes widened in shock, but she couldn't pull away. 

“I'm sorry Masako. I know you like Naru, but…” Mai sighed in defeat after she pulled away from the kiss. When Mai got up and walked towards the door, Masako got out of her daze. 

“Mai, can we talk?” Masako asked, voice barely hearable. Mai stopped as she was about to open the door. Masako patted the bed beside her, as if calling Mai to sit there. Mai sat were Masako patted as if she was a puppet and the medium held the strings. “Why did you kiss me?”

Mai looked at her lap, playing with her hands. “I had a crush on Naru, but I'm in love with you.” Mai barely managed to say audibly. Masako inhaled quickly. The person Masako fell in love with at first sight is now telling her that she loves Masako. Mai got up to leave, but Masako grabbed her hand.

“Stay, and explain what you mean,” Masako told the brunette, confused to what she meant. Masako heard Mai sigh as she sat down.

“I'm bisexual, and I got a crush on Naru, but fell in love with you soon after. I know how much you like Naru, so I won't get in the way.” Mai explained as she teared up. Masako couldn't believe what her love was saying. Not wanting to see Mai cry, Masako grabbed the older girls chin and kissed her. Mai gasped in surprise as Masako leaned away.

“Please just stay so we can talk about this, because I love you too.” When Masako said the last four words, she could see the shock in Make eyes. “I pretend to have a crush on Naru because I wanted to get your attention… Before you ask, I'm a lesbian that just wants you.”

For half an hour they talked about their relationship, and decided to date. They sealed it with a kiss, which got interrupted by someone knocking on the door. It was time to go, and they were wearing their PJ’s. They didn't care, as they now have each other


End file.
